


Imagine You are kidnapped on a mission and Bucky saves you

by forestofmyown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofmyown/pseuds/forestofmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr:  http://avengersimagine.tumblr.com/post/90391258007/you-are-kidnapped-on-a-mission-and-bucky-saves-you</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine You are kidnapped on a mission and Bucky saves you

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr: http://avengersimagine.tumblr.com/post/90391258007/you-are-kidnapped-on-a-mission-and-bucky-saves-you

It really is cliché. It’s so cliché it almost feels like a tribute to the good old traditions of bad action movies: Spy out on a mission, something goes wrong (not your fault), you’re kidnapped by the enemy, held captive in what appears to be the basement of some abandoned factory, tied to a chair and tortured (by amateurs, mind you; seriously, you could do a better job on yourself than they are) for information.

It wasn’t that they are doing a bad job, per se. They’re obviously trained professionals. But so are you. And you’ve had worse. You almost feel bad for them.

Mostly because you know what’s coming.

Your interrogator smacks you across the face. You spit blood. It’s not the first time.

Grinning, you lick your lips and lean your head back. “Hey, did you know that I have four arms?”

“What?” The interrogator eyes and then laughs. “Did I smack the sense out of your already?”

You chuckle right along with him, and he pitters off while your laughter grows.

“Four arms,” you repeat lightly. “And four legs.”

There’s some shuffling overhead. It knocks a bit of dust from the ceiling.

“Four eyes. And four ears.”

A loud crash sounds, and the interrogator grabs his gun while staring up, trying to follow the movements. It’s moving towards the stairs.

“I have double of everything,” you tell him. “Because there’s two of me.”

All the sounds above stop. The radio crackles at his hip. His eyes flit between you and the doorway at the top of the steps. Nothing moves.

You crack your neck in the silence. “I’m never alone.”

There’s a very real, very sadistic pleasure that comes over you when Bucky bursts through the ceiling. It takes all of three moves for him to take down your captor. It’s over in a flash. You grin gleefully at his perfect timing. That was priceless.

He strides over to you and immediately starts cutting ropes.

“What took you?” You ask playfully.

He glances at you before rolling his eyes. There’s a definite smirk there that he tries to hide as he leads you out of the decimated building.

Trailing behind him, you call out, “Hey Bucky?”

He shoots you a look over his shoulder. You smile.

“Did you know I have four arms?”


End file.
